1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for acquiring an image based on expert knowledge, i.e., expertise, whereby laymen (non-professional users) can also acquire a high-definition image like experts.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the common use of cameras such as digital cameras, phone cameras, and digital single lens reflex (DSLR) cameras, laymen are increasingly seeking the ability to acquire the kind of high-definition images that can be acquired by experts.
Although a large number of beginners in image acquisition greatly desire to acquire high-definition images requiring quite a high skill, statistically, 90% or more of beginners have difficulties in acquiring high-definition images due to lack of knowledge owned by experts and need advice or help.
Laymen's difficulties in high-definition image acquisition are mainly caused by lack of ability to concretely analyze or classify their surroundings in image acquisition. In order for laymen to acquire high-definition images, they have to be fully aware of a camera setting method for each image acquisition environment in advance, which increases inconvenience.
Moreover, even experts use different camera setting methods in the same image acquisition environment and thus deciding on an optimal setting method is not easy to users.
Therefore, there is a need for a method to allow users to acquire the optimal image in various image acquisition environments and for various subject types.